


Good Morning Sunshine, The Earth Says Hello

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Fluff, Kurt is a softie, M/M, Seasonal, Todd is a secret softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: Todd and Kurt wake up on a fall morning





	Good Morning Sunshine, The Earth Says Hello

The fall air danced trough the the open window and stirred awake the young men sleeping within the room. A pale green arm pulls roughly at the shared covers on the bed much to the protest of his blue bed partner who tried fruitlessly to pull some of the blankets back. As another breeze floated trough the room causing the green teen to shiver despite his efforts to wrap himself like a burrito with the blankets. The blue teen gets up just long enough to close the window and retrieve the extra blanket they kept in the lounge chair in the corner of the room before slipping back into his spot on the bed. As the second blanket is draped over the boys the smaller man finally unfolds himself form some of the bed clothes and into the arms of his blue furred partner. 

" mmm, Its too cold to get up, Kurt. " The smaller man whispered into the furry chest.

Kurt just smiled down at Todd as he pulled him closer, " I know love, you can go back to sleep. ".

Todd made a mumble Kurt couldn't make out before settling into sleep once more. Kurt held back a soft chuckle at the sight of his former brotherhood member boyfriend. They went trough this ever year and Kurt loves every moment of it. Each year fall rolls in and slows Todd down due to his mutation. Kurt had been scared the first year they were together, fearful that the slow behavior and cold winds would be the end of his new partner but fall and winter passed into spring and Todd had got the hop in his step back like nothing ever happened. Professor X assured Kurt it was a side effect to Todd's amphibian like DNA. 

These days Kurt was an expert on all of his boyfriends habits and Needs and found himself looking forward to that first cold front of fall. Todd who was normally extremely strict on being independent became soft and needy and he trusted Kurt with that part of himself. Its been fours years since he and Todd began dating, Three since Todd moved in with him. This was thier senior year at bay view high and Kurt planned to Propose after graduation. Kurt has always wanted a winter wedding but he knows a summer wedding is better for Todd and he only wants whats best for his Toad.

Kurt looks down at the sleeping man in his arms. Todd's lips are open as he breathes trough his mouth in his sleep. His fingers grip not the blankets but also one edge of Kurt's pajamas. Another shiver racks Todd's body and Kurt instinctively pulls the covers over both their heads to trap the body heat inside. Todd's body comes to a still as the tremors cease and Kurt huffs out a sigh as he buries his nose in Todd's hair. Todd's lips spread into a smile in his sleep and Kurt wonders if maybe Todd would be okay with a winter wedding as long as Kurt keeps his arm's around Todd trough the entire ceremony. 

Kurt's fingers tighten their hold on Todd's back and Todd's eyes slowly crack open. Kurt smile gently at Todd as the other man mouths "I love you but go back to sleep.".

Kurt doesn't try to hide his laugh this time, He laughs long and hard but finally sleep pulls at his eyes and he finds himself stealing one more glance at Todd as he falls back to sleep dreaming of cool breezes and white lily's at a wedding reception.


End file.
